Secrets
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: Se acercan al mismo tiempo y se abrazan con amabilidad, una amabilidad creada con el tiempo, no es un movimiento afeminado o dulce, es causado por el perfecto acoplamiento de sus cuerpos y el infinito entendimiento. Pensando, casi al mismo tiempo, que seria suficiente si siempre se quedaran así. Unidos, juntos, tal vez no en el mismo camino, pero si, viendo a la misma dirección...


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**¿Desde cuando**_** Yaoi**_** es razón de advertencia?**

_The Reason_, una maravillosa y realista canción de **Hoobastank**

"_No soy una persona perfecta, lamento muchas de las cosas que he hecho. Lo siento, querida, no debí haberte hecho daño… pero he encontrado una razón para comenzar de nuevo, y esa razón eres tu…" _

**Secrets**

Sentado, contemplando el mar, recuerda casi de manera inconsciente la primera vez que lo vio: intentando ser algo que no era, sentir algo que no sentía y luchando por todos los medios no desmoronarse, como un simple castillo de naipes ante la brisa belicosa. Siendo un niño revoltoso, latoso y demasiado delgado para su edad y demasiado maduro, a pesar de todo, para la cruda vida que le había tocado. Su mente casi impenetrable y mínimamente vulnerable a factores externos son solo algunas de las cosas que admira de él. Su convicción, a lo largo del tiempo le ha hecho sonreír. Nunca sabe que piensa, a pesar de que es un libro abierto a sus ojos; sus pensamientos y sentimientos son libres solo cuando él desea que lo sean. A pesar de que le ha dado miles de razones para que se apoyara en su hombro, Naruto siempre le dio una única respuesta. _"Si permito que resuelvas mis problemas empezare a perderme a mi mismo y no puedo darme ese lujo"._

Dejando esa espinita de lado (una que se había enterrado profundamente en él), no miente al pensar que se sintió un ser corrupto, un ser horrible capaz de perjudicar tan profundamente a una persona sonriente y pantalleramente feliz con solo una frase. Pero a la vez, sintió que se inflamaba su pecho por ser la única persona capaz de mirar allí en donde nadie más intenta si quiera acercarse. De interesarse por ese brillo melancólico y hasta desequilibrado y verdaderamente hermoso que el rubio irradia cuando descubre esos dientes de propaganda en una sonrisa de 9000 voltios.

La sensación de alivio al verle mentir _sonriendo_ no había disminuido, más bien aumentado con el tiempo, hasta hacerlo algo tan rutinario, común y necesario como el movimiento de las mismas manecillas del reloj. Sasuke preguntaba como estaba y Naruto respondía cada día y alegremente con un Bien, bastardo. Era como la antesala de la noche; Naruto era ese llamativo y conciliador crepúsculo. La diferencia estaba en que, cuando lo conoció, el tonto niño intentaba ocultar su malestar, hoy día, ese mismo niño, evolucionado a un hombre de cuidado, que con sumo descaro tenía tatuado las falacias en cada mueca luminosa de su faz. Ese insignificante pero a la vez importante detalle le hacia pensar que verdaderamente nada había cambiado. Aunque la realidad fuese otra.

Él intuía de qué podría tratarse, siempre había estado de alguna manera enterado, aunque no tan claramente, jamás había podido transformar aquellos pensamientos de dudas a palabras y así rebatirle al rubio, ya no sabia si era por miedo a lo que podría descubrir y temor de adivinar aquello que tan celosamente ocultaba Uzumaki. Por que Naruto a parte de ser un hombre de cuidado, era un científico de cuidado. Un investigador indomable.

Casi había anochecido cuando iban de regreso a la casa vacacional que ambos habían alquilado. Ambos volvieron a perder la noción del tiempo.

Sasuke se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a la bahía; era una bahía a su medida, un pequeño océano solo para él. Era como lo había deseado, como en el sueño que siempre se sumergía cada vez que le miraba de reojo; la aterciopelada brisa cálida que salía de sus labios, el sonido hipnotizante del ir y venir del oleaje persistente de su pecho, y esos ojos, calizas de cristal que casi le rogaban que se lo arrebatara a la vida y lo llevara al fin del mundo donde no existiera un azul que le hiciera competencia.

Sasuke sabía, sabía…

Maldijo. Hay cosas que a veces no se desean saber.

― **Casi está lista, Sasuk****e** ― Naruto cerró los ojos, intentando buscar una paz que no encontraría excepto en esos ocelos negros. La maldita vacuna del tratamiento casi estaba lista. Aun así, su cuerpo estaba agotado, demasiado corroído, su mente estaba junto a la crispada cara de Sasuke, sin perder detalle y con los ánimos bajo cero ― **Pero se me esta haciendo tarde… tal vez no…**

Sasuke detiene la frase siguiente con una de sus miradas especialmente cargada; su interior convulsiona por tantos sentimientos contradictorios, que dejan sin aliento al rubio, quién lo notó al acercarse. Si, él también lo entendía. El rubio tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos índice y medio, como símbolo de eterna comprensión y compañerismo.

Sasuke sabía tantas cosas. Sabía lo que era el calor de un hogar. Sabia lo que era conseguir y perder los objetivos de su vida, Sasuke gracias a Naruto, conoció el sentimiento más bárbaro y arbitrario de todos. También podría decirse que el más cálido, temerario y hasta irreal, que lo obligaba a olvidarse de si mismo y concentrarse en esa personita demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta de su propio e incalculable valor. También sabe que esté Naruto no podría ni por asomo aguantar unas de esas largas sesiones amatorias que tanto disfrutaron y que eran tan legendarias en su antiguo edificio residencial. Que Naruto perdía fuerzas, se desmayaba continuamente y devolvía en el excusado lo que por pocos minutos aceptaba su organismo. Sangraba, mucho. Sabía que se lo estaban arrebatando. Que la maldita leucemia lo quería apartar de su lado. Si no lo tenía junto a él… todo… sucumbiría.

― **Presta atención, bastardo** ― Naruto le sonrió, de nueva cuenta intentando mentirle, Sasuke solo lo abrazó, sintiendo su aliento débil en el cuello. Naruto podía mentirle todo lo que quisiera. Por que era Naruto, y por que él era Sasuke, él sabía lo que intentaba hacerle creer y por supuesto miraba a través de esa mentira. ― **Te contare una historia. Una feliz historia. **― Naruto hace un silencio que sirve de introducción, se separa un momento de Sasuke y le mira fijamente, como intentando trasmitirle un mensaje demasiado intimo para las palabras, Sasuke nota que esos focos lapislázuli brillan más de lo normal ― **Sera una tarde calurosa de cualquier día de septiembre…**

"_Un chico jugaba beisbol en una calle solitaria, practicaba para ser un pitcher de categoría, el mejor pitcher del condado. En un movimiento desequilibrado, se pasa de fuerza y rompe una ventana. El chico desea recuperar como sea su objeto más preciado, regalado por su hermano que estudia en el extranjero. Decide tocar el timbre; también, aceptar los regaños y gritos que tal vez reciba por aquel suceso. Le pide disculpas a una hermosa mujer, que se da a conocer como la señora de la casa. Ella lo mirara con ternura y lo conducirá a la planta superior para que recupere su valiosa pelota. De regreso a la planta inferior, y listo para emprender su camino a casa, se topa con un chico, de la misma edad que él. Un chico extraño al que le gustara hacer enojar. Comienza a visitarlo a diario, por que no estudia en su misma escuela, y para cuando se de cuenta ya estará enamorado, y sonreirá feliz, por que será correspondido"._

Si Sasuke pensaba decir algo, enmudeció, la seguridad que emitían aquellos ojos luminosos y aquel rostro un tanto opaco era sorprendente. Sin embargo, era algo que no combinaba. Aquella mirada azul encerraba la vida que se le desprendía día tras día a la piel; los ojos relucían mientras que el cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de su egoísmo y mala equidad de energía y vitalidad. Una que se estaba apagando.

Él no lo iba a permitir.

― **¿Qué clase de historia es esa? Parece salida de los dibujos patéticos de un mangaka de quint****a** ― le dice, desviando la mirada. Nada de lo que le diga podría explicar el mar de sensaciones que le impiden seguir hablando por miedo a quedarse sin voz. A Sasuke se le hace sumamente difícil decir lo que siente, simplemente, por que detrás de cada frase a medio expresar hay un sinfín de sentimientos hacia Naruto, casi sin límites. Cerró los ojos, debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte y resistir, se lo debía por todas aquellas veces en que Naruto resistió por los dos.

Naruto toma su mandíbula suavemente entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarle. Le sonríe y le besa.

― **Bastardo, es la historia de nuestro próximo encuentro** ― Naruto vuelve a sonreírle, intentando no ahogarse en su propia y nefasta desesperación. ― **Lejos, o cerca. No lo se. En nuestra próxima vida.**

Por supuesto que no iba aceptar aquello.

― **¿A dónde vas?**

― **¿Cómo que a donde voy, Usuratonkachi?― **La mirada que le brinda Sasuke es fría, extrañamente afectuosa y monstruosamente decidida. ―** Por supuesto que a robarte la fama y el renombre y mejorar el trabajo de tu vida. **

― **Entonces… ― **Naruto se acerca, lo toma del brazo y le besade nuevo ― **Entonces, seré tu conejito de indias.**

Se acercan al mismo tiempo y se abrazan con amabilidad, una amabilidad creada con el tiempo, no es un movimiento afeminado o dulce, es causado por el perfecto acoplamiento de sus cuerpos y el infinito entendimiento. Pensando, casi al mismo tiempo, que seria suficiente si siempre se quedaran así. Unidos, juntos, tal vez no en el mismo camino, pero si, viendo a la misma dirección.

Naruto también sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que era la soledad y el dolor que estar solo acarrea, también sabia que era amanecer con la felicidad de estar acompañado. Sabía que con amor, todo sabe y es de la mejor manera. Sabe que su cuerpo tal vez no resistirá más de unos meses pero por sobre todo, sabe que Sasuke y él, separados son solo un par de idiotas sin remedio, pero juntos, si se lo proponían podrían cambiar el color del mar o venderle hielo a los esquimales.

**Dáliva, fin.**

_Lo siento, no es un escrito común, pero es lo que había dado vueltas en mi cabeza durante varios días, también lamento que no sea tan largo como suelen ser los míos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de ser la antítesis de lo usual. _


End file.
